Raphael
Raphael (ラファエル, Rafaeru) or Raph (ラフ, Rafu) is the "hot-headed muscle" of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He often lets his impulsiveness get in the way instead of using rational thinking. He has a soft-side. His weapon of choice is, like in every other variation, twin Sai. Appearance :Voice Actor: Sean Astin (English), Not Known (Japanese) Raph is the second oldest of his brothers and the only one who has green eyes. His height is 5"6 (168 cm.) and weight is 70 kg. (155 lbs.). Gallery Personality "Raph" is tough, fearless and a brawler. Quick-to-act and hot-tempered, he prefers to hit first and ask questions later. While he loves his brothers fiercely, he is the first to give them a hard time, and he is constantly questioning Leonardo's leadership, Donatello's intelligence and Michelangelo's sanity. In the prequel comic, Splinter describes Raph as his second and strongest son, but laments the fact that he often to acts before he thinks. In other words, while in all previous installments Raph was merely hot-headed and needed to be active, 2012 Raph is an all-out bully hero, though while he always gives his brothers a hard time, he wants nothing to happen to them. Ironically, Raph also has a pet turtle named Spike, which he pampers and secretly confides in. Some of the time, he slaps or threatens to slap his brothers (sometimes for their own good). Relationships Friends/Allies *Space Heroes **Commander Grundch **Captain Ryan **Crankshaw **Dr. Mindstrong **Celestial *Spider-Man *May Parker *April O'Neil *Kirby O'Neil *Mr. Murakami *Liz Allen *Gwen Stacy *Rand Robertson *Sally Avril *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Angel Bridge *Leatherhead *The Pulverizer *Casey Jones *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One Family *Splinter (adoptive father and sensei) *Leonardo (older brother) *Donatello (younger brother) *Michelangelo (youngest brother) *Spike (pet turtle) Neutral *The Daily Bugle **J. Jonah Jameson **Frederick Foswell *Tyler Rockwell *Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe *Joan Grody *Lizard *Flash Thompson *Metalhead *Pete *Black Cat *Miles Warren *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals *Karai Enemies *Kraang **Kraang Prime **Mrs. Campbell **Traag *Snakeweed *Spider-Bytez *Justin *Chong *Foot Clan **Shredder **Khan **Karai **Dogpound **Fishface **Baxter Stockman **Foot Ninjas *OsCoirp **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Rat King *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Vulture **Electro **Shocker **Sandman **Rhino **Mysterio **Kraven the Hunter *Purple Dragons **Hun **Hammerhead **Fong **Tsoi **Sid *Calypso **Gulyadkin *Symbiote **Venom *Tombstone *Molten Man *Chameleon *Silvermane **Silver Sable *Hobgoblin *Tinkerer *Cletus Kasady Powers and Abilities Raph is the strongest and toughest of his brothers, being able to take on much larger opponents quicker and more easily. His temper, if used correctly, can boost up his strength and make him even stronger. Like his brothers, Raph is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat, or Taijutsu. Weapons During most of the seris, Raphael wields a pair of Sais which, like his brothers with their chosen wepons, he is highly skilled with. In Pulverizer Returns, Splinter says that the boys are getting too reliable on their own weapons are makes them swap. After this process, Raph is left with Michey's Nunchucks. During a fight, the turtles become un co-oprative with their new weapons and swap back. When Splinter finds out, he take away all weapons, stating that anything can be useful. When he and his brothers are trying to save Timothy, Raph uses two planks of wood and holds and fights with them in a style similar to his Sais. History Fifteen years before the Rise of the Turtles, Part 1, the benevolent Hamato Yoshi purchased the four turtles. Yoshi came into contact with a rat and had to fight again a couple of Kraang. The aliens dropped their mutagen causing the mutation of Yoshi and the turtles. Yoshi raised the turtles as his own children and continues to train them in ninjutsu. Synopsis Major Battles Trivia * Raphael is the second oldest of the turtles. * Raph is the only turtle in this series to have green eyes. * Raph has a bolt-shaped gap at the upper, left side of his plastron. * Raphael is often called "meat-head" by Donatello. * Raph (irrationally) has a phobia of cockroaches and is terrified of Donatello's pet SpyRoach. * Raphael has a pet turtle named Spike. * A running gag is that he often likes to attack or hit his brothers whenever he is annoyed or angry with them (especially Michelangelo) or simply to dull boredom. * He is easily insulted. * He is shown to care a lot about his youngest brother Michelangelo as he didn't know what to do anymore when he got hurt. But he also cares about his other brothers as he said: "I don't care risking my own life, but my brothers..." * It is seen in[[New Girl in Town| The New Girl in Town]] Raph gets under so much pressure being the leader for a short time he froze up with anxiety. * He's the third turtle to use Mikey's catchphrase " Booyakasha!" As seen in New Girl in Town, which is proof not only that he cares about Mikey, but that Mikey has had an influence on him after all. * According to season 2 of the 2003 animated series, Raph, like his brothers, is a practitioner of Chi Gong, as shown in Turtles in Space, Part 3: The Big House. Category:Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Ninja Turtles Team